


Sei nel mio DNA

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falco ladro [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Phil e Clint vivono insieme, si amano, ma la loro vita non è così facile.Fandom: MCUPersonaggi: ClintBarton/PhilCoulsonPartecipa al Giugnobaleno.Prompt: 08. Bisexual





	Sei nel mio DNA

Sei nel mio DNA

 

Clint si appoggiò al ripiano di marmo della propria cucina, addentando una ciambella, sporcandosi le labbra di glassa. Indossava solo i boxer, delle pantofolone di pelliccia sintetica bianche e un grembiule da cuoco.

“Prendi il bersaglio” c’era scritto su quest’ultimo, con la raffigurazione di un cucchiaio intento a volare dentro un pentolone, con tanto di linee cinetiche.

“Quindi hai litigato con tuo fratello” disse Phil con tono atono, mettendo una zolletta di zucchero nel suo caffè.

“Non accetto la morale da qualcuno che rubava insieme a me in un circo di pazzi” borbottò Clint. Si leccò avidamente le labbra.

Phil fece un sospiro stanco e chinò il capo lentamente, stringendosi la cravatta.

“Perché gli hai detto che stiamo insieme, vero?” domandò con voce roca.

Clint scrollò le spalle.

“Mio padre massacrava di botte mia madre perché era un macellaio fallito. Non ci vedo nulla di male a convivere con qualcuno che amo e non ha intenzione di farmi del male”. Raggiunse una sedia accanto alla sua e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia. “Non farne una tragedia. Prima o poi avrebbe pur dovuto scoprirlo”.

Phil sorseggiò il suo caffè, posando una mano sul giornale piegato, appoggiato sul tavolo.

“Cosa ti ha detto di preciso?” domandò abbassando la voce.

Clint corrugò la fronte, rispondendo: “Tra le cose? Che prima ero fidanzato con Natasha, come se la relazione con una ragazzina con la metà dei miei anni, ex-nemica dalla parte della Russia, fosse qualcosa di preferibile ad una relazione stabile tra adulti consenzienti con un lavoro ben retribuito.

Gli ho spiegato che sono bisessuale. Che non è una moda, che non è una cosa passeggera. Che posso guardare sia il culo di una bella donna che di un bell’uomo, gradendoli, ma ho già trovato il migliore”.

Phil tossì un paio di volte.

“Clint!” si lamentò.

“Sì, Agente Coulson?” domandò Clint, stuzzicandolo. Gli afferrò la cravatta e ci giocherellò, passandogli una mano sotto la camicia. “Non sa di avere un culo meraviglioso? Penso che se indossassi una tutina come quella di Capitan America, tutti si accorgerebbero che è il numero uno”.

“Sei volgare” borbottò Phil. Le orecchie in fiamme e il battito cardiaco accelerato, sentiva le dita dell’altro frenetiche sulla sua pelle. “Poi nessuno ha un didietro migliore di quello di Steve Rogers”.

“Io preferisco il tuo lato b. Poi, ammettilo, sono anche romantico” disse Clint.

Phil si sedette sulle sue gambe, sopra il grembiule, e gl’incassò il capo nell’incavo del collo.

“Se stessi con una donna sarebbe più facile, per te” mormorò roco.

“Però non sarei felice” ribatté Barton. Gli mordicchiò un orecchio e lo succhiò, accarezzandolo. Sentendolo rabbrividire sotto le sue dita.

\- Non avrei potuto essere più fortunato di così. Ringrazio lo S.H.I.E.L.D. di avermi permesso di averlo al mio fianco – pensò Coulson, mentre l’aroma del caffè gli pungeva ancora le narici.

“Potremmo arrivare anche in ritardo, oggi. Fury capirà” gli propose Clint, leccandogli il collo sopra il colletto, sfiorando la stoffa della cravatta.

“Non se ne parla neanche, Agente Barton” lo ragguardì Phil.


End file.
